Spirited Away 2: The Well At The Hill
by shadow of destiny
Summary: Chihiro just moved into her new house and she isn't having fun at all, all she can think about is Haku, when she meets Sakura something chances about Chihiro, later when they become friends they go on an adventure to save Haku,it all happens at a forbiden


This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me, I watched Spirited Away, in English and Japanese and I love it! So here is what happened right after they left to go to their new house. Btw I'm Jenny . Please R&R

"Wow, Chihiro, look at our new house" Chihiro's mother says as they step inside the two-story house "where do you want you room, honey" she asks Chihiro, while talking a look upstairs.

Chihiro follows her mom not wanting to lose her like before; she just looks down at the ground and mutters "I don't care". Chihiro and Mother walk inside a small, little room, it's been fully park up to be her room by the movers "I guess this one" she sadly says as she sits down on her bed.

"Chihiro, what's wrong?" Mother questions Chihiro, she took sits down on Chihiro's bed, Chihiro lays down and turns to the other side so Mother can't see her face.

"It's just…" she quickly sits up, scaring Mother "do you remember anything?" she asks with tears in her eyes, she is partially shouting it.

"Remember what?""Remember when we stopped by that old building and you guys ate the spirits food! Then Granny turned you into pigs! I had to get you back into humans, and with Haku's help, he helped me get you too back and now I can't see him ever again!" she covers her face into Mother's arm and cries.

"Oh Chihiro, you don't have to make up stories just to hide your real feelings about moving, it will be fun, there are little kids around your age and everything it will be nice, and you will see you old friends again, I will let them come over to spend the night it's going to be okay sweetheart" Mother wipes away Chihiro's tears and smiles "all better?"

Chihiro looks up at Mother and screams "no I'm not better, and it really did happen! I really met Haku" more tears fall as she remembers Haku.

Chihiro remembers

"Your not suppose to be here, get out of here NOW!"

"Huh?"

"Get out of here before it turns dark! Their lighting the lanterns, go! I'll hold them off"

"No!"

"If you don't eat some food from this world you'll disappear, don't worry it won't turn you into a pig, just chew and swallow"

"I'm all better?"

"Yeah see for yourself"

"My clothes! I thought they been thrown away!"

"You'll need them if you're going to get back"

"Huh? Oh my good-bye is still here, Chihiro…that's my name isn't it"

"Yeah, that's how Yubaba controls you, if you can't remember your name then you can't get back to the human world, I've tried everything to remember my name"

"You can't remember your name?"

"Yeah but for some reason I remember yours"

"You did it Chihiro! I remember you falling into my river and I remember your little pink shoe! I was the spirit of the Kohaku River!"

"A river spirit but they filled up that river; there is nothing there but apartments"

"That's why I can't find my home"

"I knew you were good!" "Your parents woke up back on the human side of the river, their there, and their looking for you, this is where I stop"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I'm sure we will meet again, but whatever you do don't look back until you are on the other side of the tunnel.

"Chihiro…" Mother says with a loud angry voice "tell the truth"

Chihiro gets up from her bed and stomps on the ground "mom! It really did happen!" Mother shakes her head and Chihiro makes a flustering noise "fine! I'm leaving!" Chihiro stomps out of the door and slams the door hard, it didn't take her long to open the door back up and stomp back in, her arms crossed and her eyes watery "why should I go, its my room…you leave!" she points to her door and Mother giggles.

Mother stands up with Chihiro's blanket "okay, but I will be doing laundry if you want to find me" she walks out shutting the door behind her.

"But how can I find you when your in a house I don't even know?" she shouts out but Mother was already gone and didn't hear her. Chihiro walks over to her desk that is near the window, she looks out and sees a little girl playing a game with some older looking boys, she stares out the window a while then gets an idea, she searches for some color crayons and paper. She pulls blue, green, orange, black, grey, red and yellow crayons and a piece of paper out and sets it into the desk, she then begins to draw. After eighteen minutes she is done with her picture, its Haku as a dragon and Chihiro, herself on his back hugging him she smiles "Haku…" a teardrop falls on her picture.

"Uh, Hello" Chihiro is surprised of a little girls voice "I heard someone moved in this old house and rumor said that another girl was moving in, what's that?" she points to Chihiro's picture.

Chihiro sets the picture down on the desk "its right a picture of me and my best friend…I'm Chihiro"

"I'm Sakura, I live just next door, you can come there if you want to" shyly Sakura smiles.

Chihiro shaking her head no "I don't feel like it, I'm not feeling so good…" she walks over to her bed and sits down .

Sakura sits down next to her on the stripped bed "are you sad because you moved?"

Chihiro shakes her head "no, I'm not sad because of that" she stands up and starts to walk out of her room "I'm going to go to the bathroom, if I can find it, you stay here"

Sakura walks over to see the picture Chihiro drew "a dragon?" she picks up the picture and looks more closely at it.

"It was just down the hall I'm back…" Chihiro sees that Sakura is looking at the picture without asking "that's my picture!" Chihiro rushes over and grabs it but Sakura was still holding it. "Hey! Can't I just see it?" Sakura tugs on one corner Chihiro holds the other corner and they fight over Chihiro's picture, just as Sakura starts to pull it this both hands, it starts to rip "no! Stop it!" after Chihiro shouted that, the paper ripped fully and both of them are holding two separate pieces of paper "I'm picture…" Chihiro starts to get teary "get out! Now! You're not welcome here anymore!" Sakura starts to cry too, and drops the paper and runs out. Chihiro grabs the piece of paper she dropped and runs to her bed, she curls up holding the paper close to her heart "Haku…" she cries for awhile until she cries herself to sleep.

Please tell me how you like it so remember to R&R and when I get reviews in I will start to Wright my next chapter.


End file.
